Pivoting exercises, including sit-ups, abdominal crunches, some push-ups and the like, are very popular but can nonetheless be safely improved by carefully exploiting the inherent instability of the pivoting positions.
For instance, many people use a resilient exercise ball to perform exercises for physical fitness or therapy. The balls have an inherent instability that makes them ideal for core-strengthening exercises. This instability also makes the exercise balls dangerous and challenging to use effectively.
A number of prior designs are intended to increase the stability of the exercise ball and to limit the risk of injury due to the ball's escape from the exercising user's grip. However, by adding external devices to increase the stability of the exercise ball, these designs decrease the benefits that can be obtained by an exercising user who typically uses his own body to keep the ball stable.
The present invention provides an apparatus and an environment that enables users of any age or physical ability to safely exploit the instability of the exercise ball, or other pivot point, to maximize stretching and strengthening.
The use of the presently disclosed device and method of exercising promotes conscious movement and increases body awareness by redirecting and redefining the relationship between the user's physical strength and physical mass.